gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
* PEGI: 18 |platforms = PS2, ПК, Xbox |media = PS2, Xbox: * DVD (1) Windows * CD (2) |requirements ='ПК': * Pentium 4/Athlon XP CPU * 256 Мб ОЗУ * 1,55Гб HDD * Видео 32 Мб DirectX 9.0 * Звуковая карта PS2, Xbox: * Карта памяти |input = ПК: * Клавиатура и Мышь PS2, Xbox: * Контроллер |preceded by = Grand Theft Auto III |followed by = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas }} Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (GTA: Vice City, Vice City, GTA:VC) — четвёртая по счёту основная игра в популярной серии Grand Theft Auto и третья игра в поколении GTA III. Хотя сама игра была издана позже, чем Grand Theft Auto III, события игры происходят на 15 лет раньше. Игра, разработанная студией Rockstar North и изданная компанией Rockstar Games, появилась 27 октября 2002 года в версии для PlayStation 2 на прилавках североамериканских магазинов, быстро став самой продаваемой видеоигрой 2002 года10 самых продаваемых видеоигр 2002 года и одной из наиболее прибыльных компьютерных игр в истории.Рекомендации совету директоров Take-Two по отказу от предложения слияния с Electronics Arts На волне успеха Vice City была издана в Европе, Австралии и Японии, а также выпущена для ПК. Rockstar Vienna адаптировала игру для Xbox, выпустив сборник Grand Theft Auto: Double Pack, куда также вошла предыдущая игра серии, Grand Theft Auto III. Vice City использует доработанную версию движка предыдущей игры, Grand Theft Auto III, также предоставляя игроку в распоряжение большой город, наполненный различными зданиями (от лачуг до небоскрёбов), транспортными средствами (автомобилями, мотоциклами, катерами, яхтами, вертолётами и самолётами) и людьми. Следующей игрой в серии стала Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Игровой мир События игры разворачиваются в вымышленном городе Вайс-Сити (Vice City), в котором легко угадываются черты Майами, штат Флорида. Действие происходит в 1986 году — визуальный стиль игры, особенно одежда, музыка и транспорт, отражает это, иногда с элементами изящной пародии. В отличие от неприкрыто урбанистического Либерти-Сити из Grand Theft Auto III, Вайс-Сити предстаёт перед игроком в основном чистым и процветающим городом с привлекательными пляжами, раскачивающимися на ветру пальмами и ярким солнцем. Конечно же, присутствуют убогие микрорайоны, заброшенные особняки и военная база, но это лишь добавляет игре ощущения реальности. Vice City можно считать приквелом к предыдущей игре серии (GTA III), события которой разворачиваются «в наши дни» (то есть в 2001 годуУказано в вымышленной газете Liberty Tree, описывающие события игры, когда была выпущена игра). Но приквелом игру можно считать только по годам, поскольку сюжет совсем другой, и только иногда перекликается с сюжетом GTA III. Сюжет Главным героем игры является Томми Версетти, вышедший после 15 лет заключения из тюрьмы в Либерти-Сити. Чтобы вернуть доверие мафиозной Семьи Форелли, Томми по указанию местного босса Сонни Форелли отправляется в Вайс-Сити для заключения важной сделки с наркодилерами. В аэропорту Томми встречает Кена Розенберга, и они вместе с двумя помощниками отправляются в доки, где должна проходить сделка. Неожиданно планы срываются: во время сделки вооружённые люди в масках убивают нескольких людей и скрываются, забрав с собой наркотики и деньги, за которые отвечал Томми. Версетти чудом удаётся выжить, и он рассказывает обо всём Сонни. Сонни требует, чтобы Томми вернул «товар» и деньги. Они оба хотят наказать виновников срыва сделки. Дальнейшие события игры описывают становление преступной империи Версетти: торговля наркотиками, заказные убийства, фальшивомонетничество, рэкетирство и так далее. Игрок продвигается по сюжету, выполняя различные задания (миссии), большинство из которых включает совершение противозаконных действий. Постепенно Версетти превращается из пешки, оказавшейся в незнакомом городе, в главную преступную фигуру Вайс-Сити; но терпение Сонни не бесконечно — в конце концов, он лично приезжает за тем, что ему принадлежит. В последнем задании игры необходимо отстоять поместье главного героя, на которое нападает Сонни со своей бандой. В случае успеха Томми Версетти становится самым влиятельным мафиозным боссом Вайс-Сити и остаётся в городе моря и солнца . Атмосфера Многие элементы игрового мира заимствованы из фильма Брайана де Пальмы «Лицо со шрамом» и из популярного американского телесериала 80-х «Полиция Майами» (Miami Vice ). А один из второстепенных персонажей — Кен Розенберг, почти точная копия адвоката Дэвида Кляйнфилда из фильма «Путь Карлито». Пышный особняк главного героя, клуб «Malibu» и кульминационная перестрелка в конце игры очень похожи на таковые из «Лица со шрамом». Большинство персонажей игры носят модные в то время хлопчатобумажные костюмы светлых цветов. Так же, как и в Miami Vice, большинство событий происходит в особняках, на яхтах и в других эффектных местах. Кстати, когда уровень заинтересованности полиции достигает трёх звёздочек, к погоне за игроком присоединяется спортивный автомобиль с сиреной («под прикрытием»). Его пассажиры — два офицера полиции в штатском, одеждой напоминающие главных героев сериала Miami Vice. Кроме того, костюм «Mr. Vercetti», который игрок получает после приобретения стрип-клуба Pole Position, очень похож на костюм Тони Монтаны, который он надевает ближе к концу фильма. Единственное отличие — рубашка у Томми розового цвета, а не белого. Наконец, в городе есть потайная квартира, ванная комната которой забрызгана кровью, где лежит бензопила, — ещё одна отсылка к «Лицу со шрамом», где была сцена пытки бензопилой. Персонажи * Томми Версетти — главный герой. Отсидел в тюрьме 15 лет, вышел на свободу в 1986 году и был послан боссом Сонни Форелли в Вайс-Сити. Там Томми встречается с различными фигурами с криминальным прошлым и начинает создавать собственный клан, главным образом на «грязные деньги». * Сонни Форелли — глава мафиозного клана в Либерти-Сити и бывший покровитель Томми. Убит Томми в особняке во время финального задания. * Кен Розенберг — мафиозный адвокат, «кабинетный» персонаж, помогающий Томми в бизнесе. Встречается на протяжении всей игры. * Лэнс Вэнс — брат Виктора Вэнса, темнокожий наркоторговец, ставший другом Томми. Умеет управлять вертолётом. После убийства Риккардо Диаза он начинает обвинять Томми в том, что тот не дал ему достойной доли, в конце игры, он предаст Томми и перейдет на сторону Сонни Форелли, за что и будет убит. * Хуан Гарсия Кортес — латиноамериканский полковник в отставке, один из первых покровителей Томми в игре, владелец роскошной яхты. * Мерседес Кортез — дочь Кортеза. Сразу находит общий язык с Томми, который будет присматривать за ней по просьбе Кортеза. * Кент Пол — звукорежиссёр рок-группы Love Fist, у которого с Томми недружественные отношения. Всегда в курсе всех слухов в Вайс-Сити; завсегдатай ночного клуба «Малибу». * Эйвери Кэррингтон — техасский магнат со слегка консервативными взглядами, специализирующийся на недвижимости и строительстве, второй покровитель Томми после Кортеза. Именно он предлагает Томми начать скупать недвижимость в Вайс-Сити. Любитель выпить. * Рикардо Диас — Главное лицо в Вайс Сити — колумбийский контрабандист, промышляющий наркотиками. Живёт в роскошном особняке на Острове Морской Звезды, является одним из «работодателей» Томми. По ходу игры выясняется, что это он сорвал сделку Томми и убил брата Лэнса, за что будет убит. Отличается крайней импульсивностью. * Би-Джей Смит — звезда мамбы Вайс-Сити, бывший футболист, а ныне владелец автосалона. В игре встречается дважды. * Стив Скотт — директор киностудии Inter Global Films. * Кэнди Сакс — порноактриса в Inter Global Films. * Умберто Робина — главарь кубинской банды. Контролирует основной источник дохода своей банды — наркобизнес, проводимый транспортировкой товара на моторных лодках. * Тётушка Поулет — глава гаитянской банды, отличающаяся хитростью, частенько угощает Томми наркотиками. Владеет искусством вуду — традиционным на Гаити, и её разговор с Томми по телефону начинается с фразы «Покойник нашептал мне, что нам нужен именно ты…». Живёт в хижине. * Митч Бэйкер — глава байкеров, любитель пива. Один из работодателей Томми. * Фил Кэссиди — главный торговец тяжёлым оружием в Вайс-Сити, любитель взрывчатки, из-за чего в одном из эпизодов теряет руку. Интересен тот факт, что в GTA III есть миссия, где Клод (главный герой GTA III), отстреливается от колумбийского картеля на военной базе вместе с одноруким военным, который позже представляется как Фил Кэссиди. Фил после перестрелки сказал Клоду, что руку он потерял в Никарагуа (однако есть серьёзные сомнения, служил ли он вообще в армии). Фил Кэссиди, помимо GTA III и Vice City, встречается также в Vice City Stories и Liberty City Stories. * Джес Торрет — солист рок-группы Love Fist. * Алекс Шраб — весьма уважаемый конгрессмен до тех пор, пока Томми не выявил его сексуальную ориентацию. * Хилари Кинг — опытнейший водитель, помогающий Томми в двух миссиях. Страдает булимией, очень нервный. Убит полицейскими при ограблении банка. * Дональд Лав — компаньон Каррингтона, в игре появляется лишь один раз, не произнося при этом ни слова. В GTA III этот персонаж является одним из криминальных боссов, на которого работает главный герой. * Пастор Ричардс — один из эпизодических персонажей — бывает на всех вечеринках, устраиваемых боссами Вайс-Сити, но появляется один раз за всю игру. Антикоммунист. Ненавидит тех, кто помогает другим. Называет своих оппонентов дегенератами. Также он является гостем программы Pressing Issues на радиостанции VCPR. * Делорес — диспетчер таксопарка «Кауфман», эпизодический персонаж. * Эрнест Келли — сторож типографии, эпизодический персонаж, раскрывает Томми нелегальную деятельность типографии, где можно печатать фальшивые деньги. * Кэм Джонс — эпизодический персонаж, фигурирует в двух миссиях, помогает Томми ограбить банк. Живёт на побережье, владеет фирмой по производству открывалок для консервов. Банды Города * Гаитянская Банда — банда лиц гаитянской национальности, в основном — беженцы. Управляет бандой тётушка Поулет, живущая в небольшой каморке, недалеко от таксопарка «Caufman Cabs» («Такси Кауфмана»). Заклятые враги этой банды — банда кубинских беженцев. Члены банды разъезжают на автомобилях Voodoo (Вуду). База находится в районе «Маленькое Гаити». После прохождения миссий за кубинского лидера — Умберто Робина, гаитянцы начинают ненавидеть Томми и не прочь пострелять в него, когда он поблизости. Носят синие футболки. Вооружены пистолетами или вообще ничем. * Кубинская Банда — как и гаитяне, кубинская банда состоит из беженцев. Заклятые враги — гаитяне, которых не без помощи Томми им удается победить. Главарь — Умберто Робина и его отец-сердечник — Альберто Робина, постоянно находящиеся в кафе Робина («Robin’s Cafe»). База находится в районе «Маленькая Гавана». Члены банды разъезжают на автомобилях «Cuban Hermes» («Кубинской Гермес»). Кубинцы своего отношения к Томми не меняют на протяжении всей игры. Предпочитают носить белые майки и шляпы. Вооружены пистолетами или вообще ничем, за исключением некоторых миссионных персонажей. * Байкеры — встречаются достаточно редко и всегда на мотоциклах «Ангел». База находится на границе районов «Центр» и «Маленькое Гаити». Главарь — Митч Бейкер, постоянно пребывающий в баре в центре. * Банда Диаза — группировка под руководством Рикардо Диаза — одного из сюжетных персонажей. Все члены околачиваются на территории поместья Диаза. Банда транспорта не имеет. Вооружены пистолетами или вообще ничем. После убийства руководителя, банда исчезает, и её место занимает банда Версетти. Носят фиолетовые рубашки и футболки «поло». И за бага могут появится и после захвата. * Банда Версетти — по названию ясно — это банда под руководством Томми. «Вытесняет» банду Диаза после его убийства. Вооружены пистолетами или автоматами (в конце игры). Транспорт — мотоцикл PCJ600. Все члены околачиваются около особняка, либо около солидных фирм, купленных Томми (Типография, Порностудия, Фабрика Мороженого, Таксопарк, Лодочная мастерская, Автосалон). Носят гавайские рубашки и синие футболки «поло». Если отлучится на крышу, по возращению можно увидеть их заспаунившимися как обычные банды. * Банда Игроков В Гольф — в основном пожилые мужчины и женщины, вооруженные клюшками для гольфа. Огнестрельного оружия не имеют. Босса нет. Базы нет. Транспорт — маленькая непереворачиваемая машинка «Caddy». Место расположения — поле для гольфа и его ближайшие окрестности. Носят шотландские юбки, либо одежду для игры в гольф. * Уличные подражатели — эта банда в прошлом (1984 г. в Vice City Stories) называлась «Акулы» («Sharks»), и была одной из самых могущественных картелей в Вайс Сити, но банда растеряла могущество и от неё осталась только часть, которая обосновалась на теперь никому не принадлежащем Острове Креветок (Prawn Island) с тремя заброшенными особняками, раньше принадлежащим братьям Мендез. * Охранники (PIG: Patrol Invest Group) — «патрулируют» некоторые части города — Остров Морской Звезды, Северный Пойнт Молл и его окрестности. Транспорта нет. Базы нет. Босса нет. Вооружены пистолетами, не прочь пострелять по протагонисту, если тот даст повод. Как правило если рядом находится другая банда — они незамедлительно вступают в драку с охранниками и зачастую выходят победителями так как охранники слабо вооружены и ходят только по одному. * Покупатели — банда, обитающая в северном торговом центре. Транспорта нет. Базы нет. Босса нет. Оружие — кулаки. * Угонщики авто — банда, в ночное время контролирующая северный ТЦ и его окрестности. Вооружены кулаками. Всё время угоняют авто. Днём расходятся по всему городу. Одеты они в джинсы и черные или коричневые кожаные куртки. * Военные — военнослужащие Вайс Сити, околачиваются около военной базы в аэропорту Эскобар, база есть — это военная база. Транспорта нет, но на базе стоят средства передвижения. Вооружены автоматами М4. Недружелюбно относятся к Томми, если тот не переоделся в полицейскую форму. Из за мощности своего оружия самая опасная банда в городе. На базе можно отыскать пулемёт, военные машины (грузовик, Хаммер). И военный вертолёт. * Итальянская мафия — именно они приезжают в город вместе с Сонни, чтоб забрать деньги и первым делом грабят солидные фирмы, приносящие доход, от них главный герой должен отстреливаться в последней миссии. Главарь — Сонни Форелли. Транспорта нет. Одеваются в коричневые цветастые рубашки и голубые гавайские. * Экипаж Кортеза '— банда полковника Хуана Кортеза. Сформировалась в странах Южной Америке, таких как Боливия и Колумбия. Правой рукой Кортеза в ней является Гонсалес (Gonzales), который потом предал полковника и украл у него много кокаина. Банда Кортеза находится в очень плохих отношениях с французами, и в один момент полковник решил покинуть Вайс-Сити, но путь ему преградили те самые французы. Масштабная битва и перестрелка на воде, не без участия Томми, закончилась в пользу Хуана Кортеза. * 'Коста-Риканская банда — эта банда занимается контрабандой наркотиков в Вайс-Сити из Коста-Рики. Обычно одеваются в коричневые кожаные куртки и синие джинсы. Коста-риканцы враждуют с Рикардо Диазом, так как их бизнесы пересекаются. * Банда европейцев — европейцы появились из неизвестной страны в Европе и планировали ограбить банк Вайс-Сити. Она состоит из 6 человек, которые были убиты Томми по заказу. Имена всех членов этой банды созвучны с персонажами из игр-конкурентов GTA Vice City. * Мексиканские торговцы оружием — латиноамериканцы, которые появляются в GTA Vice City всего лишь в одной миссии. Их лидер Педро Гарсия (Pedro Garcia), конкурент Фила Кэссиди, торговца оружием. Интересной особенностью той самой миссии является поведение других банд, когда мексиканцы будут проезжать мимо них. * Криминальная семья Вэнса — в начале GTA Vice City эта «банда» состоит из двух членов, являющихся по совместительству и братьями — Лэнса и Виктора Вэнсов, при этом именно Виктор является лидером этого преступного синдиката. Их криминальный путь и цель — выбраться из нищеты при помощи наркоторговли, обеспечить себе приличное существование и дать своему старшему брату Питу медицинскую помощь. После смерти обоих братьев семья, естественно, прекратило свое существование в криминальном Вайс-Сити. * Триады — триады лишь вкратце упоминаются в GTA Vice City. В городе они известны лишь тем, что занимались подделкой денежных знаков. Акулы также имеют связи с Триадами. Сами представители Триад не появляются в Вайс-Сити, нанимая для охраны своего груза сторонних людей. Характеристики thumb|left|Закат в Вайс-Сити Графика имеет ряд преимуществ — более эффективное использование отражающих поверхностей (при использовании модели освещения «radiosity», проработаны солнечные блики на камеру), основные текстуры имеют большее разрешение, чем в GTA3. Периодически вращающаяся камера стала располагаться на уровне плеча, а не за спиной главного героя, а улучшенный интерфейс стал указывать, помимо прочего, высоту местонахождения объекта относительно высоты главного героя. Появились усложнённые миссии, включающие погони и бег на улицах и в помещениях, а также доставку пиццы, входящую в бонусные миссии. Количество моделей машин было увеличено до 120, появились мотоциклы, вертолёты и ряд других транспортных средств, причём с различных сайтов есть возможность скачать новые, в том числе даже боевые самолёты. Повреждения машин стали достаточно реалистичны — помятые крылья, болтающиеся двери и капот, смятый задний бампер, спущенные колеса и т. д. В физике, помимо прочего, было сделано реальное сцепление машин с поверхностью, например, с пляжным песком и мокрым асфальтом после дождя, а также заносы при спущенных колесах. Пули стали иметь трассирующий эффект. Искусственный интеллект у пешеходов и бандитов был повышен. В оригинальной версии на улицах можно встретить проституток и заглядывать в стриптиз-бар, в связи с чем в Австралии игра прошла цензуру и получила пометку «MA15+» тогда как в Англии — «18+», в Северной Америке — «M» («mature»). В связи с тем, что в Вайс-Сити есть кубинские и гаитянские преступники, в декабре 2003 г. выступили с протестом соответствующие нацменьшинства во Флориде, заявив о насилии над иммигрантами, которое можно выражать в игре. Игровой процесс Миссии (всего 63) сюжетно делятся, главным образом, по поручающим их выполнение Томми персонажам. Некоторые миссии имеют ограничения по времени. Можно также свободно кататься по городу и заниматься мелким хулиганством, разбоями и даже убивать, если главный герой находится вне поля зрения полиции. Уровень её заинтересованности определяется шестью шерифскими звёздочками под индикатором здоровья — чем больше звёздочек имеют голубой цвет, тем интенсивнее ищут главного персонажа. Арест или смерть вообще означает прохождение миссии заново. Однако если некоторое время умело скрываться, интерес пропадёт. При высоком интересе к розыску привлекаются вертолёт, спецназ («SWAT»), агенты ФБР или даже армейские подразделения. При оказывании сопротивления интерес возрастает. Бонусные миссии, где можно заработать больше денег, включены в тело основных (а не идут по их завершению как обычно) и могут выполняться прямо по ходу в свободное время. Включают доставку людей за время в указанный пункт (такси или каретой скорой помощи до госпиталя) или тушение пожаров на пожарной машине, также за время. Соответствующие цели выделяются жёлтым на карте. В случае сильного повреждения машины, когда есть угроза взрыва, можно пересесть в другую, при этом главный герой, если в транспортном средстве есть водитель, вышвыривает его — пассажир, если есть, убегает сам. Мотоциклиста можно просто сбросить с мотоцикла, например, ударив его полицейской дубинкой. Есть также риск проколоть колёса при преследовании полицией или от пуль хулиганов. Идущие машины, как мотоциклы и мопеды, можно останавливать, просто становясь поперёк пути. Некоторые однако игнорируют это и есть риск остаться перееханным. Оружие thumb|right|200px|Езда на различных транспортных средствах хорошо анимирована для своего времениПо ходу игры игроку становится доступно большое количество холодного, огнестрельного и метательного оружия. Огнестрельное и метательное оружие можно приобрести оружейных магазинах «Ammu-Nation», тяжёлое вооружение — у Фила Кэссиди, холодное оружие доступно в магазинах инструментов. Отдельные типы оружия можно найти непосредственно в городе (например, мачете на пешеходном участке моста) или внутри зданий (полицейская дубинка в полицейском участке). Также в местах сохранения по мере нахождения секретных статуэток появляется оружие определённых типов — игрок может быстро пополнить боезапас после загрузки игры. В правом верхнем углу экрана находится изображение оружия, находящегося в данный момент в руках у игрока. Под этим изображением — цифры, показывающие количество патронов, оставшихся в запасе и в обойме. Прицел в центре экрана указывает вероятный разброс пуль. Игрок может вести стрельбу, находясь в транспортном средстве и имея пистолет-пулемёт. Такой приём называется drive-by, использование его облегчает прохождение некоторых игровых миссий, и добавляет красок игровому процессу. Чтобы использовать такой режим стрельбы, нужно, включив вид слева или справа, нажать на «огонь». На некоторые специальные типы транспортных средств установлено действующее оружие. Например, вертолёт Sea Sparrow имеет пулемёт под кабиной, а военный вертолёт Hunter оснащён пулемётами и ракетами. Уровни интереса полиции Первый — 1 звёздочка. Находящийся рядом полицейский начинает преследовать игрока и бьёт его дубинкой. Провоцируется социально-неприемлемым поведением в присутствии полиции (стрельбой, дракой, кражей машин). Если скрыться из поля зрения, переодеться или поднять звёздочку для взятки — уровень снимается сам собой. Интересно, что если легонько задеть полицейскую машину, то появится первый уровень интереса, а если врезаться в нее с разгона, может и не появиться. Второй — 2 звёздочки. Полицейские стреляют из оружия, вызываются машины для преследования. Может быть спровоцирован убийством полицейского или взрывом полицейской машины. А также множественным убийством граждан. Может быть полностью снят при переодевании. После подбора значка взятки уменьшается на один пункт. Сам по себе не проходит. Третий — 3 звёздочки. Машин для преследования больше. Баррикады из легковых машин на дорогах. Для наблюдения вызывается вертолёт, атакующий игрока и выбрасывающий десанты. Появляются преследователи, одетые в гражданское на быстрых машинах. Уровень провоцируется преступным поведением после рейтинга 2 звёздочек. При переодевании не снимается, после взятия значка взятки уменьшается на один пункт. Этот уровень можно заработать сразу с нуля, сбив курсирующий над городом самолет, буксирующий рекламу. Четвёртый — 4 звёздочки. Помимо полицейских для поимки вызывается S.W.A.T. на фургонах, вооружённые УЗИ. Этими же фургонами перекрыты дороги. Полицейские на тротуарах появляются на каждом шагу. Каждый полицейский бросает на дорогу шипы, протыкающие шины авто. Гусеницы танка шипы не берут. Пятый — 5 звёздочек. Всё, описанное в четвёртом пункте. Но вместо S.W.A.T. и полиции за игроком гоняются ФБР, вооружённые МР5. Выстраиваются баррикады из джипов ФБР. В отличие от GTA 3 машины ФБР в Vice City не обладают той подвижностью, которая была бы характерна для высокого уровня преследования. Шестой — 6 звёздочек. Высший уровень розыска. В городе чрезвычайное положение, гражданских на улице крайне мало. ФБР заменяет армия, вооружённая МР5. Преследование игрока ведётся на военных грузовиках и танках. Теми же грузовиками перекрыты дороги. Уход крайне затруднён, так как попадание любой машины под танк (даже грузовика или автобуса) чревато мгновенным взрывом и смертью протагониста. Однако амбразуры и двери танков легко простреливаются. Можно убить водителя и использовать танк в своих целях. Если при появлении уровня интереса герой находится в машине без двери или лежит на земле — подбежавший полицейский мгновенно его арестует. Вне зависимости от высоты уровня. Случается даже, что полицейский вытаскивает Томми из взлетающего вертолета. Радио В игре представлены семь радиостанций, многие из радиоведущих которых встречаются и в GTA III. Отличительной особенностью музыкального сопровождения Vice City в том, что композиции, проигрываемые на волнах радиостанций, являются реальными хитами начала 1980-х. Таким образом, атмосфера «порочного города» Майами эпохи 80-х только усиливается. Было записано 9 часов музыки 80-х, среди которых: Judas Priest («You’ve got another thing coming»), GrandMaster Flash («The Message»), Лаура Браниган («Self Control»), Kool and the Gang («Summer Madness»), Flock of Seagulls («I Ran»), Hall & Oats («Out of Touch») и Cutting Crew («I Just Died in Your Arms»), Майкл Джексон («Billie Jean», «Wanna be startin' somethin'») репертуар которых вошёл во включаемое по желанию авторадио с рядом радиостанций (в том числе передающих музыку вымышленной группы «Love Fist»). Позднее вышел отдельный саундтрек, состоящий из 7 дисков (по числу радиостанций), который получил высокую оценку не только у фанатов игры, но и ностальгирующих по 80-м меломанов. Также существует возможность добавлять свои мелодии в игру. Выпуск на основных игровых платформах PlayStation 2 На сегодняшний день Grand Theft Auto: Vice City для PlayStation 2 имеет наилучшие показатели продаж среди всей серии игр, не считая новой GTA4, которая в первый же день разошлась тиражом 4,2 млн копий. Vice City предрекали больший коммерческих успех, чем предыдущей игре серии, Grand Theft Auto III, из-за многочисленных улучшений и интереса публики на волне успеха GTA III. Интересным фактом является то, что Vice City продавалась лучше следующей игры серии, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Причиной такой ситуации можно считать договор между Sony Computer Entertainment и Take-Two Interactive, подписанный перед выходом Vice City, согласно которому игра должна была выйти только на PlayStation 2. Это заставило поклонников игры сомневаться в выходе версий для Xbox и PC. Однако, вскоре договор был переписан, разрешив портирование игры на PC и выход сборника Grand Theft Auto: Double Pack для Xbox. Когда в 2004 году вышел San Andreas для PlayStation 2, можно было уверенно говорить о появлении версий для Xbox и PC в 2005 году. Vice City является одним из лидеров продаж PlayStation 2, время от времени уступая Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. PC Версия Grand Theft Auto: Vice City для персональных компьютеров имела намного лучшую производительность, чем предыдущая игра серии, Grand Theft Auto III. Объяснить это можно тем, что GTA III просчитывала все объекты вокруг игрока (даже если их не было видно), а движок Vice City ограничивался только тем, что нужно было отобразить на экране, — это уменьшало нагрузку на компьютер. Системные требования Vice City немного возросли по сравнению с GTA III (так как игровые модели стали более детализированными). Преимущества оборудования ПК позволили использовать текстуры более высокого качества, бо́льшие разрешения экрана и пользовательские аудиофайлы для радио. К недостаткам версии для PC можно отнести несколько недоработанный искусственный интеллект полицейских. Xbox Версия для Xbox появилась через год после выхода игры на PlayStation 2; также она вошла в сборники Grand Theft Auto: Double Pack и Grand Theft Auto: Trilogy Pack. Возможности Xbox позволили внести в игру несколько улучшений по сравнению с версиями для PC и PlayStation 2. Мощное оборудование приставки обеспечило поддержку лучшей графики: более детализированные модели; отражения и тени, просчитываемые в реальном времени; увеличенная дальность прорисовки; улучшенные погодные эффекты. Однако низкое экранное разрешение портированной версии игры снизило эффект использования улучшенных текстур. Наличие у Xbox жёсткого диска позволило использовать в качестве радиостанции в игре пользовательские аудиофайлы в формате MP3. Отсылки к реальному миру и узнаваемые моменты thumb|200px|Вид с вертолёта «Мэверик» В игре встречается много отсылок к событиям и веяниям 80-х: * Видеоигры и домашние игровые приставки второго поколения: в рекламах игровой приставки «Degenatron», звучащей по радио, графика описывается фразами «зелёные точки» и «красный квадратик». * Пабло Эскобар и кокаиновая субкультура игрового мира упоминаются в названии аэропорта Вайс-Сити: Escobar International ( ). * Глэм-метал пародируется с помощью вымышленной группы Love Fist, в стиле Spinal Tap . * Холодная война — упоминается несколько раз на различных радиостанциях. Например, на VCPR, когда конгрессмен Алекс Шраб обвиняет одного из участников в том, что тот говорит как коммунист. * Типичная музыка 1980-х: «Новая волна», ранний хип-хоп, синти-поп и тяжёлый рок. * Программы самопомощи, среди которых связанные с Тором и программа Джерими Роберда Think Your Way to Success ( ). Отсылки к массовой культуре: * «Лицо со шрамом» — различные отсылки: потайная квартира, залитая кровью, в которой можно получить бензопилу; основная сюжетная линия весьма напоминает фильм, так же, как и содержание заключительной миссии. Также — главный кабинет Томми в его поместье почти что в точности повторяет личный кабинет Монтаны из фильма, за исключением выхода на балкон Также — наркобарон Риккардо Диаз, до его убиства проживающий в особняке Томми, отличается крайней импульсивностью, чем сильно напоминает главного героя фильма — Тони Монтану. * «Путь Карлито». Кен Розенберг, адвокат и советник Томми Версетти, внешним видом и манерой поведения напоминает Дэвида Клинфилда, адвоката главного героя фильма. * «Лучший стрелок» ( ). В городе можно найти несколько фургонов с надписью Top Fun, которые запускают мини-игры — гонки миниатюрных радиоуправляемых автомобилей, самолётов и вертолётов. * Телесериал «Такси». Интерьер таксопарка «Такси Кауфмана» почти идентичен гаражу в телесериале, шедшем в конце 70-х и начале 80-х. Название таксопарка — отсылка к одной из звёзд сериала, Энди Кауфману (Andy Kaufman. * «Схватка». Ограбление банка в миссии Heist очень похоже на таковое из фильма. * «Крёстный отец 2». В игре можно приобрести многоквартирный дом ( ) Hyman condo — отсылка к персонажу из фильма, Хаймену Роту. Интересные факты * Луна в игре отнюдь не статична. Если выстрелить в неё из снайперской винтовки, она увеличится. И с каждым выстрелом будет становиться всё больше, а затем снова станет очень маленькой. * Существует совершенно легальный способ попасть на второй остров в самом начале игры. Для этого нужно приехать на лодочную пристань и столкнуть машину (желательно крупную легковую, вроде Washington) в воду прямо возле решетки, закрывающей проход к лодкам. Затем надо с причала прыгнуть на машину, а с машины — обратно на причал, но уже по другую сторону решетки. Дальше надо сесть на лодку — и плыть! * В задании, где Лэнс Вэнс высаживает Томми на Prawn Island воевать с местной бандой, сам Лэнс не улетает совсем, а зависает недалеко от острова. Его можно сбить. * В задании, в котором нужно прыгать на мотоцикле PCJ-600 с крыши на крышу, чтобы установить картинку на прожектор, вместо мотоцикла можно использовать вертолет. * Если немного заехать в воду, когда едешь в машине с другими героями, текущее задание будет провалено, а герои вылезут из машины и пойдут по улице, как обычные пешеходы. * Полицейские в игре дерутся не только с бандитами и ворами, но и почему-то с военными. Те, в свою очередь, обстреливают из M4 полицейские автомобили, проезжающие мимо военной базы. * Кстати, в 1986 году M4 еще не поступил на вооружение Армии США. Это произошло только шесть лет спустя. * Используемый главным героем игры шестиствольный пулемет нуждается в электроэнергии для вращения стволов. Где Томми Версетти таскает источник таковой, непонятно. Пасхальные яйца и шутки разработчиков * В самом начале игры, на заставке обыгран процесс загрузки игры в командной строке компьютера Commodore 64, популярного домашнего компьютера в 1980-х годах. На заднем фоне слышно, как пользователь под звуки песни Video Killed the Radio Star группы Buggles медленно набирает команды загрузки игры и после запроса вставляет кассету в магнитофон и нажимает на воспроизведение. Появляется коротенькое интро с логотипом Rockstar North. * С одной из вертолётных площадок на западном острове города можно попасть в потайную комнату примыкающего здания (прыгнув прямо в ближайшее окно). В центре комнаты — большое яйцо шоколадного цвета, на котором написано «Happy Easter!» (поздравление с наступлением Пасхи). Таким образом разработчики обыграли термин «пасхальные яйца» ( ), вставив в игру настоящее пасхальное яйцо. * Напротив клуба «Малибу» есть большое здание. Если ночью издали (например с вертолёта) посмотреть на здание, то можно увидеть скрытое послание от разработчиков в виде рисунка из светящихся окон. Это фаллическое изображение. Ровно в 00-00 по игровому времени фонтанчик на крыше этого здания выпускает несколько снопов брызг, что символизирует эякуляцию. * В реке, разделяющей два острова, около клуба байкеров можно увидеть труп человека, «влитого» в дно а-ля Коза Ностра. Такой же труп можно найти невдалеке от квартиры Розенберга * Также в ночное время на небе можно увидеть созвездие в виде логотипа Rockstar Games. * Форму логотипа Rockstar Games имеет и один из бассейнов на Starfish Island. * Если лететь на северо-северо-восток от Prawn Island, можно увидеть под водой субмарину, а рядом с ней затопленный сухогруз. * Если в магазине Ammu-Nation встать на прилавок, а затем встать к передней стене спиной, взяв в руки базуку прицельтесь и отодвиньте камеру назад в сторону стенки, там вы увидете забавную картинку с Горбачевым и Рейганом. * На первом острове сзади Pay 'N' Spray есть здание, войдя в которое можно увидеть комнату маньяка !Вся ванная комната будет залита кровью, а посередине комнаты будет находиться бензопила. * Напротив клуба Поул Позишнс будет вывеска, а на ней можно узреть главных персонажей из gta3. gtavc1.png gtavc2.png gtavc3.png gtavc4.png gtavc5.png gtavc6.png gtavc7.png gtavc8.png gtavc9.png gtavc10.png vc2.jpg vc3.jpg vc4.jpg imagesmmm.jpg imagesjjj.jpg Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт de:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City en:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City es:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fi:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fr:Grand Theft Auto : Vice City it:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ja:グランド・セフト・オート・バイスシティ nl:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City no:Grand Theft Auto: vice city pl:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City pt:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ro:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City tr:Grand Theft Auto:Vice City Категория:GTA Vice City Категория:Игры для PC Категория:Игры для Xbox 360 Категория:Игры для PS2 Категория:3D игры Категория:Игры Категория:Игры Rockstar Vienna Категория:Rockstar Games Категория:Rockstar North